


The Constellations, They Watch As Our Sorrows Pass By

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Snippets, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina wakes Chisato up in the middle of the night to stargaze.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Constellations, They Watch As Our Sorrows Pass By

Hina giggled. She slowly swayed over her girlfriend’s sleeping body, wondering if she would wake up. Chisato didn’t stir instead turning to the right, mumbling unintelligible words, and then going silent. It was what she had expected. Ever since they had started sleeping in the same bed, Hina had realized that the blonde was a rock when she fell asleep.

The thing was that her own turquoise eyes would pop open at random points while sleeping, and well, she didn’t like being bored.

“Chisato-chan! Chisato-chan, wake up, it’s already time to wake up. Look, the sun’s rising~” Hina said playfully, poking the sleeping girl’s cheeks and focusing her attention on Chisato’s sleeping face for a moment. She always looked so beautiful, relaxed, as if truly at peace with the world when she was dozing off. Her blonde hair falling around her neatly, her eyelashes, her lips...

Sleep turned to dust as Chisato started to stir. Her petite hands began to twitch as her eyes opened. At first, the world was blurry, and then it was audible, in full vision, and lastly, she sighed, grabbing Hina’s arm threateningly. “I know it isn’t morning yet. The room is completely dark, Hina.”

Hina chuckled. “I know you’re fine with me dragging you out when I wake up! C’mon, I had to show you how boppin’ the stars are at this time of the morning,” she began, before pausing. Her eye twitched. “Woah, you called me Hina! Hehe, it’s fun to hear you call me that. You’ve still been calling me Hina-chan even though I told you to call me Hina. It sounds so nice when you just say Hina, it has this weird kind of exasperated but-“

Chisato placed her hand over the other girl’s mouth, sluggishly sitting up in her side of the bed. “Hina-chan, what time of ‘morning’ is it exactly? Because right behind you, the window is completely black,” afterward, she took her hand off a lightly mumbling Hina’s mouth.

The turquoise-haired girl smiled smugly, cocking her head. “I’m going to make you say just Hina again. But anyway, last time I checked I think it was like two, maybe three in the morning? It was probably closer to three. Yeah, three. It’s three in the morning.”

An incredulous stare hit Hina. Then the still sleepy girl rolled her eyes, but in a light manner. A fond kind of smile appeared on her face, with the frustration falling away. She spoke slowly, with Hina bobbing up and down on her side of the bed. “Just show me the stars so I can get back to sleep. Oh, and you better come back to sleep with me.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go out!” Hina smiled, reaching her hand out to grab Chisato’s open hand, and after a few moments of silence, the other girl took her hand. Hina cocked her head and wistfully smiled. “Your hand is so warm today.”

* * *

“Isn’t it boppin’ today? Look at the stars!” Hina said, holding her girlfriend’s hand ever tightly as she twirled around the roof. Chisato felt her body get pulled around as the turquoise-haired girl danced around. Then she stopped and said quietly. “It’s almost as beautiful as you, Chisato-chan.”

The skies were thrown across the black skies above them, illuminating the expanse of space. There at the top corner of their vision, there was the moon slightly hidden by the clouds. As the clouds moved around the world, the moon’s light came back into focus. Hina leaned against the edge of the roof, gazing at the stars with an odd twinkle in her eyes. Chisato turned from her side on the roof to look at Hina’s dazed, turquoise eyes reflecting stars.

It was serene.

“Hina-chan, why are you so quiet today?” It was a soft whisper, as the blonde felt her body growing closer to the other girl as if attracted by force, slowly sliding towards Hina. “You’re usually a lot more out there, jumping up and down, telling me about constellations and the like.”

Her turquoise hair gently moved as Hina turned her neck away from the sky and to Chisato. The blonde was sure if she leaned in a little closer, she could clearly see her reflection inside Hina’s eyes. “I just thought that maybe this was nice too, y’now? When I was in the astronomy club by myself, I used to spend a lot of days just alone, looking up at the stars.”

A petite hand wrapped around the taller girl’s slightly twitching hand. “I suppose so. But I’m here now. You know that, right?”

“I do. It’s just weird, I guess. Until just a few years ago, I never thought about it. Actually, maybe until just a few months ago!” Hina held the rail guard of the boundary on the roof and pushed and pulled her body off of it. “It’s so, just, not boppin’ lately!” A pause. “I guess it’s just like, pfoosh?”

Chisato didn’t understand her term, but she identified the feeling. A hesitant pause took over her as she held Hina’s hand tighter. “...I miss it as well. Pastel Palettes is important to us, to everyone who was in it. It’s difficult to forget about it.” A pause, and then the realization hit. “Is that why you’ve been having trouble sleeping as of late?”

“I don’t know! Maybe, yeah. I guess so, but not exactly? It’s like, it doesn’t bother me usually, but sometimes I just remember that it’s over! I’m not going to be doing it again! Everyone’s so busy lately, with their own careers, and even I’m always doing this or that, and it’s boppin’ but not as boppin’ because the zappin’ feeling is gone even when it’s supposed to be boppin’ I guess?” Hina stopped moving, growing quiet.

Perhaps she really was learning how to understand Hina, because more than anything, Chisato understood. She leaned closer to Hina’s side, and Hina leaned into her as well. The turquoise haired girl opened her mouth to talk again. The expression on her face, the soft, sad smile, it didn’t fit her. It felt _wrong._

“Chisato-chan—“

Chisato impulsively grabbed Hina’s chin, gently pulling her close before tip-toeing and kissing her softly. Hina stiffened, before melting. Above them was an expanse of stars, constellations, a world they didn’t know. Their eyes both widened a margin as they looked at each other. Chisato could see her reflection in the taller girl’s eyes. Then they pulled apart.

A soft few words from her mouth and it conveyed enough. “I understand, Hina.”

For a moment, the turquoise haired girl looked like she was collecting herself for a moment, and then she smiled happily. Then she morphed that smile into a _smug smile._ “You called me Hina again!”

Chisato sighed. “And I’ll _keep_ calling you Hina when you call me Chisato.”

“...You wanted me to call you Chisato?” Her new puzzled expression came anew. Then she cocked her head sideways and looked concentrated, her eyebrows tugging downward as she looked at the floor and thought. Then she looked back at the blonde’s eyes. “Oh! That makes sense!”

A sigh. 

“Then, Chisato, I love you.”

Chisato played with her hair, hiding it behind her ear with a smile. “I love you too, Hina.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short ficlet i wrote at 2am some night a while ago :)


End file.
